


Do Not Think Me Strange for I Need You

by elleinstead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleinstead/pseuds/elleinstead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Castiel sees in colors now</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Think Me Strange for I Need You

Castiel sees in colors now.

He has seen many things. Sights that would make his humans fall, uncomprehending of the marvels filling up their being.

However. Colors are something new.

He marvels at the way human eyes see light; the translation that occurs fascinates him.

He knows that Dean thinks him strange. Thinks his constant gaze upon him is Castiel not understanding how humans and their actions function in a society comprised entirely of humans.

Castiel understands. But he cannot resist the colors that paint Dean as _Dean_. He cannot see these colors and resist the urge to understand how they work. How they work in relation to Dean. 

He needs to understand why the green of Dean's eyes is so important. Why the descriptions he found while perusing a thesaurus are not good enough. Why he feels the need to trace the brown eyelashes that frame that indescribable green. He needs to know why he does not want to resist the lure of Dean's colors.

Castiel sees colors now; but most of all, he sees Dean.


End file.
